1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of plumbing. More particularly, the present invention comprises an adjustable coupling for attaching a plumbing component to a conduit.
2. Description of the Related Art
When constructing a building with a concrete slab foundation, plumbers coordinate with other contractors to install plumbing lines and fixtures. Generally, plumbers place plumbing lines just prior to the pouring of the concrete slab. It is not uncommon for plumbing lines to shift slightly when the concrete is poured, however. Once the concrete has cured—and often after tile work has been laid—the plumber returns to attach the various plumbing fixtures to the lines.
Various building codes define where certain plumbing fixtures—such as toilets—must be placed. Turning to FIG. 1, toilet 10 is installed in a room near back wall 16 and side wall 14. As is known to those skilled in the art, toilet 10 is connected to a drain line via closet flange 12. Because toilet 10 attaches directly to closet flange 12, the location of toilet 10 relative to back wall 16 and side wall 14 is determined by the location of closet flange 12 and the drain line. Closet flange 12 is attached directly to the drain pipe, so the location of closet flange 12 is non-adjustable.
Some building codes prescribe a distance D that the center of toilet must be from side wall 14. Because some inspectors require precise conformity to the prescribed distance (in some cases within ¼ inch), it is important for closet flange 12 to be positioned at the correct location relative to side wall 14. Because the drain pipe and closet flange 12 may shift when the concrete is poured, plumbers may have to break the concrete slab around the drain pipe with a jackhammer so that the drain pipe and closet flange may be shifted to the desired location. In many cases, this requires the drain pipe to be cut and “elbow” joints to be added to center closet flange 12 at the desired location.
The shifting of plumbing lines can also create a misalignment for plumbing lines which are to be placed within walls. Turning to FIG. 2, in-concrete pipe 24 shifted during the concrete pour such that part of the opening of in-concrete pipe 24 extends outside of the footprint of wall 18. In-wall pipe 26 is designed to be placed in wall 18 between first wall boundary 22 and second wall boundary 20. This situation requires the concrete to be broken around in-concrete pipe 24 so that in-concrete pipe 24 may be shifted into alignment with the location of in-wall pipe 26. Once again, this can require the pipe to be cut and elbow joints added to center the pipe between first wall boundary 22 and second wall boundary 20.
As such it would be desirable to provide a plumbing solution which allows for plumbing fixtures to be coupled to in-ground drain lines and placed at the desired location without having to break-up portions of the concrete foundation.